The Almighty Looove
by DoucheDealer666
Summary: Very intriguing story on how the young Izuku together with his idol is trying his best to be a decent hero and how he finds his love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

It's amazing! Izuku said to himself smiling a little on the inside.

What made him this overly happy was that he just gathered information from his second hero today. For the lil Izuku he just beaten his own record of one. Since Izuku was a very unfortunate boy from an early age because he was one of the few to not be born with a so called quirk. After a doctors visit at the age around 5 they could confirm that Izuku was born an outsider or quirkless. This didn't just chock the boy but also his mother. She was almost 100% convinced that being a pussy was some sort of a quirk but the doctors said that being a pussy is just genetics or shit. The poor Izuku was so devastated from the news that he developed depression, a very severe one. To cope with his depression his mother kindly gave Izuku a notebook where he can write about heroes because he wanted to be one but without quirk it was impossible. That's why scoring his personal record on finding new information about new heroes.

Suddenly someone passed Izuku by and it was the one and only Mt. Lady! Izuku got all excited and ran after her.

Mt. Lady do you mind if I ask you some questions? Izuku asked.

What the hell are you doing here? She responded back looking slightly nervous. You know that this area is highly dangerous for a brat like you right?

Izuku didn't realise it before but now he did, when he followed Mt. Lady she was walking in the direction of this mysterious dumpster. It had a entrance which seemed to be guarded or something by an extremely hot man. Just over the entrance there was a sign reading "Dumpy". Izuku got a vague memory of the heroes talking about something called "Dumpy".

I just have some simple questions please answer! Izuku demanded like the desperate fag he is.

Only if you promise to leave right afterwards, Mt. Lady agreed against her will also glancing at the hot man for unknown reason.

Okay, Izuku assured her while he was also crossing his finger behind. My first question is what's your bra size in your "normal" lady form and in your mountain form? Izuku asked with his all attention on the melons.

Normally they're a C but in the mountain mode they require the double X, she said proudly.

"Only a C? What a disappointment…, Izuku thought."

Next question, he started. Can you tell me more about this weird abandon dumpster? You seem to know more about this than anyone else.

Now you're questioning me weird so i think it's time for you to leave! Mt. Lady said frustrated.

Geez women these days…, Izuku said quietly.

Izuku began walking his way home. But before making the turn he glanced back at the Dumpy before it went out of sight. He couldn't see Mt. Lady nor the hot man. They must have entered it. Izukus curiosity was overwhelmed at the time so he sneaked back to see if he actually can get his own answers. From the outside you couldn't see shit he decided to eavesdrop and see what he could hear. When he listened a few seconds he heard something familiar, it was Mt. Lady. And also it sounded like a man, very similar to the number one hero All Might. Izuku started to tremble. The thought of All Might being just behind this Dumpy douche was unimaginable. The excitement got the most of him so he climbed over. He couldn't miss the chance to meet his idol, he wanted to remember himself as a less of a loser to say. Climbing faster than any ugly annoying monkey before he was over the fence with the barbed wire in less than 10 small season. When he was over and stood at the other side he got rather saddened. It was just a usual drug gang siting with Mt. Lady. She was drinking Mountain Dew in a disturbing way, well until she spotted Izuku standing in front of them like the pussy he was.

What the hell! Mt. Lady expressed herself. Now I'm tired of your shorty behaving so I'm calling your mom!

Tell her to pick me up so we can eat some antidepressants and noodles, Izuku just said with depression like voice because he didn't got to see the All Might.

Mt. Lady was furious and went further into the dumpster shit to make the call. In the meantime Izuku started to cry. One of the ugliest with very strange blonde hair from the drug gang start to approach the crying brat slowly. By making any sudden move could lead to plus ultra depression.

Hey kid you depressed too? He asked gently.

Yeha, Izuku sobbed. Are you born quirkless too?

Indeed, he told him. Well that was until I got this.

The dude showed him some steroids. By judging this douche from his extreme skinnyness he really needed one.

You mean that some steroids will give me a quirk? Izuku asked and shedded a tear since the douches voice was almost identical to All Mights.

It's not the usual steroids young brat, he started. It's homemade and I call it One for all. I saw the recipe on YouTube by someone named Nana. She does some good videos I must admit. And since you are almost as depressed as me I can give you the recipe and you will be like me!

Doubt, Izuku doubted.

Wow we are more similar than I thought, he said laughing a little. We express our emotions by words hehe… by the way you can call me Ass Moght.

Ass Moght? Izuku questioned.

Exactly! Ass Moght said while having a nosebleed.

Can you show me that it's safe to use, Izuku requested.

Of course it is safe to use, he told him. If it makes you feel better I can read the warning thing.

Umm okay, Izuku just accepted.

Warning, do nut use if you're under 18, having broccoli hair, being pussy, having weird tendencies, identifying as man, likes the Zac Efron, gay or if you were born quirkless, Ass Moght explained.

That doesn't sound like it suits me that well, Izuku pointed out.

Don't worry kid, Ass Moght said to calm him down. But you're indeed not muscular so we should maybe train your body up first.

But you're not welltrained either, Izuku said

Well now you're just being an asshole, Ass Moght told him. This is how I look with the steroids puss!

Ass Moght injected the steroids and a cloud with rainbows filled the air and he transformed into ALL MIGHT.

whahah! Izuku said speechlessly.

Sike boy look who's the real maan, All Might said confidently.

The sudden chock of witnessing this Izuku freak out. He need to see how much of a schlong he had. He couldn't miss out on this!

So I'm willing to inject you with my "One for all" only if we're working your body first, All Might made clear. See you tomorrow here at Dumpy at 6 o'clock.

Ahaha, Izuku moaned.

I take that as a yes, All Might laughed. Mostly because I don't take a no for answer.

All of a sudden a car nearby pulled over and it was Izukus mom. Izuku was walking towards the car without moving his head from All nights direction. It was quite concerning since his neck couldn't make this any longer. But the reason it could make it that far was that he once or twice performed self sucking his own dick. But that was information was unnecessary. With the sun setting for the day the Midoriya car was not running in the nineties with the initial d but running home. When Izuku was about to go to sleep he couldn't stop thinking about what tomorrow has to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now tomorrow and around 5 o'clock. Izuku's alarm rang its shit off to wake some asshole pussies. Normally would've Izuku cried himself to consciousness like he cries himself to sleep but not this time. It was because he was super duper excited about the day. He knew that meeting bAll might and get his assistance to become a better hero will beat the fact the he skips school. Izuku was never a popular kid at school since he was born pussy uuh quirkless. Not to mention his ultimate best friend K-chan the douche which is also his bububully (insert studder).

So, in the most peaceful way possibly Izuku awoken and opened the large eyes that are highly intimidating. When the eyes finally fully opened he got surprise by All Might standing like the handsome man he is to greet the faggot.

\- Good morning young Midoriya, he started with an awfully annoying enthusiasm.

\- Good morning All Might, Izuku said veery uncomfortably. Can I ask you why you're only wearing speedos?

As a reaction All Might bent over to investigate if Izuku's statement was true, which it was!

\- Oh, I couldn't find my flawless suit this morning, he explained himself. Shall you maybe eat breakfast to start with.

\- Okay if you say so, Izuku said. You want breakfast too?

\- Nah, I'm ok, All Might answered. You see, your mother gave me a reeeaal good one last night so I'm fine.

\- My mother?! Izuku panicked. And it's not healthy eating at nighttime like that! You should be ashamed.

\- Just shut up lil brat and eat your goddamn breakfast, All might said.

\- Geez…, Izuku mittered for himself like the teenager he is.

Izuku made his way to the KITCHEN which was in his house. He couldn't see his mom there, but she had made him some waffles that was nicely warm and perfect. But before eating anything he decided to look after his mom to ask her why she started to give him food for once and care for him. He started off looking in the living room but couldn't spot her there, so he assumed that she either was in BATHROOM or BEDROOM. With a gay walking style he went to her bedroom. He could clearly see that mother was there and All might! Mother Midoriya wasn't wearing any clothes and tits were falling and burning it self in his iris. This followed by a 24% boner made not sense. Also, Izuku could see that smAll might suit was right on the floor. Izuku assumed All might was blind, might also be the reason his eyes are black and soulless.

\- Already finished with breakfast? Modiriya mom asked. Well then you can start your hero training.

\- Aaaalrightt finally I can use this on others! All might shouted in excitement while he grabbed a kinky whip. We start off with a jog, around 5km.

\- Now? Izuku questioned. I haven't brushed mah teeth yet.

\- Well too bad, All might laughed and whipped his tiny A$$.

The fag ran for his useless life, all the way to Dumpy. Sadly for Izuku it was the wrong Dumpy since he ran to All Mights house, which made his ass whopped double. After some running to Dumpy they finally arrived to the destination.

\- Okay that was the warm-up! All might said with some annoying enthusiasm. If you want to handle the real stuff, the steroids, then you must pass the rest. Begin with cleaning up all the shit here like geez smell like pussy here!

\- All of it? Izuku asked in confusion. This will probably take a year or so!

\- Well you better start cleaning then, All might said like it was no problem. UA has their hero thing test to see if you're capable of being a hero tomorrow.

\- WHAT! Izuku shrieked. This is insane! All I wanted was to get laid!

\- Ha, ha, All mought snickered. I forgot to tell to tell you some important side effects with the steroids though…

\- Not now dummy, Izuku said very bitchy. I have a dumpy to clean!

\- I really like your determination there buddy! All mighted cheered on him.

The pussy started cleaning the Dumpy like he would clean a shitty ass. All might on the other hand was sitting in a very comfortable chair and enjoying the view. Many hours has passed when Izuku was done with the hard work.

\- Give the steroids to me… Izuku said with some epic shading that hides his eyes for some drama.

\- Well maybe you want to know the side effects before, All might suggested.

Grumpy Midoriya snitched the steroids from his hand and injected the super drug into his baby veins. At first there was no reaction, but short after he got seizure. Rabies were coming from mouth and he clearly felt the stds running in his blood, how intriguing.

\- So before you go to the test you have to know some of the side effects, All might started saying to the still in seizure Izuku. Your sexuality will change to something else like being homosexual. Then you'll suffer from chronic STDs and you might experience some weird urges like watching gay porn or jerk off to your mama.

Midoriya was still seizuring, unable to answer, but you could see the regret form in his big eyes.

\- Anyways, the test starts in 20 min so we better be going, All might said and grabbed Izuku by the balls which lead to a very inappropriate boner.

"Darn it!" Izuku thought to himself.

When they arrived, there was many people waiting for the start to test. Since Midoriya was shaking and twitching everybody took notice of him. But to make it easier for himself, All might left Izuku alone. That was when a four-eyed man approached Izuku.

\- Excuse me but we people here want no rabies here because we want to be heroes and you just a lil brat disturbing our focus! He said with attitude.

Izuku wanted to cry so badly cuz that comment made him sad and he remembered why he was suicidal. Suddenly a person took a microphone so everybodu could hear him.

\- We will start the test now so prepare yourselves! He said very shortly before pressing a button which opened the area they were going to use their quirk in to be heroes.

Everybody ran in to the arena except Midoriya cuz he paralyzed. His inner force made him wiggle a little so he could go forwards. Just when he finally entered a robot saw him and he wanted to kill him. A panic broke out inside of Izuku. He was ducked. The robot was as big as Mt. Lady's tits and he was going to crush him! That was when a really cool dude showed up and also a pathetic girl. The dude seemed to have some sort of ice powers while the bitch had some gravity shit. The girl tried to maneuver the robot but got hit by the dude in the face.

\- Ouch! She screamed in pain. I'm no robot!

\- I know, he answered with a cool and collected face. But I don't like how pathetic you are so I felt like doing it.

Then he saw that the robit tried crushing Izuku again so he interfered and kicked his ass. Midoriya looked at him and felt these fantastic feelings.

\- I hope you're okay, he said and smirked. My name is Todoroki and I'm the local daddy here.

Midoriya wanted to thank him and ask him about his number because he hot but Izuku still paralyzed. Without warning he got knocked out by a flying object which made Izuku pass out.


End file.
